Innocence Lost
by CBeMe
Summary: Long before Harry’s birth, a child was born. The second son, denied the destiny he desired. Harry is fighting for the future of the wizarding world and Voldemort is only one of the dangers. AU Manipulative Dumbledore, brother Snape, powerful Harry.
1. Lost Memories

The first two chapters of this story are written mostly from Snape's point of view. After that it should change to predominantly Harry's.

I have worked really hard on improving my grammar. Please let me know if I have succeeded at all. I am taking a course in English language this year so hopefully I will improve even more.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created by JK Rawling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Innocence Lost**

**By CBeMe**

**Chapter 1**

**Lost Memories**

Fuming, the Professor stalked through the halls toward the headmaster's office. He had been in the middle of the last step of a very difficult potion when a house elf had arrived relaying the summons. Her abrupt arrival had startled the man, the precise cut he had been making ended up being half a millimeter off, messing up the timing. His potion was ruined, three days hard work. He would have to start over. Stupid old man waited until the last minute to tell him who he had invited back as DADA Professor. He should have learned the first time, but no. The old coot decided to bring a werewolf that had already attempted to kill three students back into a teaching roll within the school. If he hadn't waited until the very last minute to tell the potions master he might not be so upset. No, forget that, he would still be angry, but he wouldn't be raging through the halls destroying the few suits of armor that were too slow to get out of his way.

Severus Snape had already brewed his usual store of the Wolfsbane potion and posted it to his customers. The hospital paid highly to keep some on hand for emergencies, the Aurors as well. He was the inventor of the potion, and one of the very few who could brew the elusive mixture to the absolute perfection it required. The ingredients themselves were rare and expensive, not usually kept in the school stores. He saved just enough of his earnings from the previous month's batches to make the next months. The unexpected arrival of Remus Lupin upset his system. The Headmaster had not even asked him to brew the potion, just made a passing announcement of when the new Professor would be arriving. If Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration Professor, had not mentioned how happy she would be to see the creature again as they left the Great Hall after supper he wouldn't have known.

Professor Snape had been shocked when he overheard that little tidbit. He was disturbed by the Headmasters attempt to hide such dangerous news. As quickly as he could, Severus had hurried to Gringotts Bank in Diagon Alley to empty his vault so he could purchase the needed ingredients. He had not yet received his pay and had already spent his budgeted amount to make this month's potions, leaving his vault pitifully empty. He knelt down in the vault picking up every coin in the small pile. Looking back at the floor his sharp eyes examined every corner and crevice, looking for any he may have missed. Slowly, he counted every coin in his hand. Once, twice, three times, he was still short. There wasn't enough to purchase everything he needed. If only Headmaster Dumbledore had given him the ingredients to make the wolfsbane potion for his new Professor. But no, his hands shook slightly as he counted a fourth time.

"Professor Snape," the goblin who had escorted Severus interrupted him. He was certain he had seen this goblin before but he didn't remember his name. A goblin is, after all, a goblin.

"Yes?" he asked clutching the coins tightly in his hand and distracted by his musings on how to get more, quickly.

"Perhaps these would be of assistance," the goblin replied holding a knarled hand out to him cupped around three shiny galleons and seven knuts.

It was the exact amount the Professor needed. His eyes darted from the outstretched hand to the goblins unreadable face and back again. It was said that goblins never did any favors.

"I…"

"We have no desire to have an unrestrained werewolf loose on Hogwarts grounds any more that you do," the goblin assured him pushing the coins into the potions masters' hands. "Consider it a loan if you must."

"Why would you help me?"

The goblin looked the taller man over carefully before answering. "Something important to us is often kept at Hogwarts. We have and will continue to do everything within our power to protect that which is ours." The goblin turned and led the way back to the waiting cart.

"What?" he asked.

The goblin ignored him. All the way back to the lobby Severus requested more information from the goblin but his guide said not a word.

Back in his dungeons at Hogwarts, as he measured and stirred, Severus attempted to unlock the mystery of the goblins words. Something important that belonged to the goblins, but was only often at Hogwarts, not always. The most puzzling part was that it could be hurt in someway by a werewolf. Severus assumed that it would need to be a living thing, not an object as the goblins words seemed to imply. But there weren't any goblins at Hogwarts of that he was certain. What else, besides money which is inanimate, could be so important to goblins? His musings had not uncovered any answers for him and he had not seen the Headmaster, having been far too busy in the potions lab, until now. He took a deep calming breath before addressing the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Headmasters office. He did not know what this meeting was about but he would need his wits about him if he was to learn anything useful. The leader of the light was notoriously tight lipped around his 'trusted' spy.

Rapping sharply on the door Severus waited to be invited to enter. He was surprised when his knock was not answered immediately and was preparing to announce his presence again when a flustered elderly gentleman opened the door.

"Come in."

"Headmaster?" asked Severus. He noticed the man's eyes first. They held not their usual sparkle but instead seemed to spark with an unnatural light.

"That owl," the headmaster pointed to the distinguished looking bird. "He refuses to give me the letter he is carrying. I am not as young as I once was, can you get it off him?"

The Headmaster had ruined his potion over an owl. Severus gritted his teeth as he examined the owl. He approached the owl, but it hopped away from him, keeping the same distance. He could see the animal clearly now, the most prominent of its features being the large Gringotts crest on its harness.

"May I have the letter?" he asked.

The owl hopped back from him once again.

"May I see who your letter is addressed to?" he tried again.

The owl looked at him for a few seconds before lifting his leg so that Severus could read the name of the intended recipient. No wonder.

"This is a high security Gringotts owl. The letter is addressed to Mr. Potter. I doubt the owl will give up its burden to anyone else."

"I know its high security. Just curse it and get the letter!"

"Headmaster, why don't you send it on to Mr. Potter? Whatever Gringotts has to say is obviously private. It's probably just a statement or something, anyway." Severus turned to leave frustrated that it had been an owl for 'Potter' that had interrupted his brewing.

"That letter cannot go to Mr. Potter. We must get it." The Headmaster sternly reprimanded him.

Severus turned to stare at the old man. "Why ever not?" he demanded.

"It is dangerous. These are dangerous times. There could be anything in that letter. Someone could be trying to hurt him."

"Even if The Dark Lord could get his hands on a high security Gringotts owl, which is impossible as you well know, I doubt he would waste it on that brat!"

The owl meanwhile had retreated to the windowsill to watch the exchange.

"I will not curse a high security Gringotts owl to retrieve a letter that does not belong to either of us."

"Severus, your loyalty…"

"My loyalty will be immaterial going up against the protection spells placed on that bird. My loyalty is worthless if I am dead! Send it on to Mr. Potter or back to Gringotts. Why it didn't take the letter to Mr. Potter in the first place is beyond me."

"I have had all of Mr. Potters post redirected to me."

"You what?" he couldn't believe his ears.

"The young man should not be bothered with such things right now. He is grieving."

Severus' eyes went from the Headmaster to the owl to the box of letters sitting on a shelf below the window.

"So you are forwarding pertinent letters to Mr. Potter?"

"Of course I'm not! I told him before he left that it was too dangerous for him to send or receive post this summer. He, at least, is obeying me and has not sent any letters."

He once again caught the owl's intense gaze. "So Mr. Potter is with his relatives this summer?"

"Yes, it is the safest place for him and as you know they take good care of him. They are his family. They will help him through the grieving process."

As he looked into the owls eyes images started to flash through his head. A horse faced woman yelling at a small dark haired boy as he tried to stir a pot on the stove. A fat child laughing as he pushed the same boy down the stairs. The woman again, sitting on the patio watching the boy attempt to mow the lawn with a mower that was bigger than he was. Last a grotesquely overweight man hitting the boy across the back, shoving him in a small cupboard, and then locking the door. He didn't know how, but he knew that boy was Harry Potter.

"Yes Severus, they will take good care of him. You said that your occulmancy lessons last year taught you a lot about the boy. A little spoiling won't hurt him too much though. You really should relax about that."

"Of course Headmaster," he replied when the owl finally let him loose. "If you will excuse me, I have a potion to take care of."

"Go on, I will deal with this owl."

Severus returned to his dungeons at a more sedate pace. Attempting to figure out what the owl had done to him. He now remembered things, differently. All of his memories of the young Potter seemed changed. Potter's behavior in class, his appearance outside of class, and the occulmancy lessons, all were different. Severus stopped dead center in the middle of the hallway. He knew, deep in his gut that these new memories were his true observations. Someone had been tampering with his thoughts, and somehow that owl had undone it. He raced to his room determined to find out what exactly had been done to him.

Bursting through the portrait that guarded his quarters he came to a sudden stop. There, standing on his desk was the same owl he had just left in the Headmaster's office. He blinked at the owl and the owl blinked back at him. There were no windows this deep in the dungeons and the only entrance to the rooms was the portrait he just came through. So how did the Owl get in?

"Hoot."

He just stood there, looking dumbly at the owl.

"Hoot." The owl lifted his leg with the letter attached.

Severus walked slowly toward the owl. "How did you get in?" he asked.

"Hoot."

"Right, that is a stupid question. You can't answer me."

"Hoot, hoot," insisted the owl.

Pointing toward the letter the owl was holding out toward him Severus asked, "Do you want me to take that?"

"Hoot."

He reached carefully for the letter and slowly untied it, waiting for the owl to attack him. But the owl just watched.

"I will deliver this to Mr. Potter as soon as he returns," he informed the owl.

"Hoot!" the owl flew for the letter and used his beak to open the flap.

"This is Mr. Potter's letter, I cannot read it. It is private."

"Hoot!" the owl nipped him.

"Alright already, I will read it." He grumbled as he pulled the letter out of its envelope and began.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Your presence is required at Gringotts Bank on a very important matter. Please arrive as soon as possible. Heros will assist you.

Sincerely,

Griphook

The first thing Severus noted was that the letter was remarkably informal for Gringotts communication. Second, the owls name was Heros.

"I take it you want Mr. Potter to get this letter as soon as possible."

"Hoot."

"I do not know where Mr. Potter lives."

"Hoot," Heros gently grabbed Severus' hand and pulled it to its harness.

"You will help me."

"Hoot."

"Let me get my cloak," he sighed and went into his bedroom to get his summer cloak.

Heros followed him, of course, landing on the footboard of Severus' bed and watched the human get ready.

"I should tell Albus."

"Hoot!" Heros pecked him harshly.

"Alright, you are an annoying bird aren't you?"

"Hoot," Heros grabbed his hand again and placed it back on the harness.

"We need to go outside, insisted Severus as he tried to pull away.

Helos didn't answer instead he moved his beak over and pressed the Gringott's crest over his chest.

Just like that Professor Severus Snape landed, slightly unbalanced from the portkey, on Privet Drive.

"If you knew where he was, why didn't you take the letter to him in the first place!" he whispered harshly to his companion.

"Hoot," replied Heros.

The owl grabbed a lock of Severus' hair and pulled him up the street to number four. As they made their way Severus began to recognize his surroundings, he had been here before, he was sure of it. Why couldn't he remember?

"Hoot," insisted Heros when they arrived at the door.

Severus listened intently trying to discern if the family was still awake. It was quite late at night, his debate with Heros had taken some time, and he didn't want to wake them accidentally. All was quiet. He pulled his wand and whispered a spell to unlock the entrance to the disgustingly muggle house. There were supposed to be guards on Potters house, he remembered. It troubled him that no one had stopped him from entering, or had even stopped him to ask what he was doing there. He moved silently up the stairs, Potter should be asleep with the rest of the family. Light shined in through the window at the end of the hall causing a shadow to follow him as he moved, slowly, checking each room for the boy whom the missive he carried was for. He recognized the man and woman, and a boy he thought must be their son. There was only one door left, and Severus was certain it had to be a closet or storeroom of some kind. It was locked from the outside and there was a small flap at the bottom. An old pet door possibly? But it was the last he had checked all the others. So he whispered a spell at the locks and one by one they fell off. As his hand went for the knob and turned it he was startled by the weight of Heros landing on his shoulder. The owl was looking intently at the door and Severus pushed. The door squeaked softly on its hinges waking one of the rooms' inhabitants.

"Sry, pese no. Sry, din' men. Sry," murmured a soft voice from the darkness.

Lighting his wand, Severus pushed his way into the room stepping over a pile of what appeared to him to be rubbish. Old apple cores and moldy bread crusts sat in front of the door. He held his wand a bit higher shining light over the small unkempt room and its inhabitance. An owl cage sat on the dresser the padlock on the door the obvious reason why it hadn't been cleaned, apparently since school let out. A snowy white owl watched him with sad eyes. The poor thing looked starved. He looked back toward the pile on front of the door and wondered if it was what was left, or what was given. He unlocked the door of the cage and asked if she was able to fly. Severus told her to fly to Hogwarts but Heros hooted to her softly, and he had a feeling that the owl on his shoulder had given a different instruction. He moved to the window to let her out only to realize that it had been boarded shut. From the outside no one would notice, the curtain was between the window and the boards, but from the inside there was no way out. He left the owl for now, moving next to the figure shivering on the bed in the corner.

"Potter?" he asked trying not to startle the young man. Yes, the youth was murmuring but Severus was not certain he was actually awake. It sounded more like a nightmare. "Potter?" he tried again, this time gently grabbing the boy's shoulder.

Green eyes snapped open and were instantly on him. The teenager was trembling, a ratty blanket pulled tightly around him. "Pfsr?" he asked.

Severus was shocked by his relief, the young man sill recognized him. He hadn't been sure just how bad off Potter was.

"You have a letter, Mr. Potter."

The teen looked hungrily at the missive but didn't seem to have the energy to reach for it.

"Would you like me to read it to you?"

A slight doubt shone in his eyes.

"Heros here delivered it and insisted I read it and bring it directly to you. It is important."  
Resigned, Harry looked back towards the letter.

The sadness that showed in Harry's eyes when he finished the letter surprised Severus. "Come on, you need to go."

"Pfsr Dum say."

Dear Merlin, what did the boy say?

"Professor Dumbledore told you to stay?"

Harry barely nodded his head. Severus looked around the room. Professor Dumbledore told him to stay here? He could barely believe it. He looked at the owl on his shoulder and thought back over what had happened in the Headmaster's office. The boy needed medical attention that much was obvious. No one was checking on him and he had no way of contacting anyone. Even without the letter, Severus would not have left him there.

"Sometimes, Mr. Potter," he said quietly. "The Headmaster is not right."

Having decided, He picked up shivering young man, the snowy owl flew to his shoulder, Heros touched his beak his Gringotts crest and the foursome disappeared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thank you for reviewing. I appreciate your input and advice. CBeMe


	2. Found and Lost

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created by JK Rawling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Thank you for reviewing and for your encouragement to continue this story. CBeMe

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Innocence Lost**

**By CBeMe**

**Chapter 2**

**Found and Lost**

Portkeying with two owls and an injured teenager was an experience Severus decided he could forgo in the future. He wasn't sure where they had arrived but it appeared that they were expected. Following the goblins instructions he laid Harry on the couch. He stepped back just a bit so the goblins could inspect the young man.

"Fetch a healer," one of the goblins called out. Severus recognized this goblin as the one who had given him the coins just a few days ago in his vault. "He is worse than we thought."

It seemed the boy had passed out upon their arrival and now he lay limply on the couch as the goblins fussed over him. Was that a female goblin? Severus had never seen a female goblin before. They usually kept out of sight. But here there was one, tucking a pillow under Potters head and covering him with a soft, warm blanket. Human comforts, goblins did not use such nonsense.

"Where is that healer?" groused the female goblin. "Useless…"

Severus agreed with her, useless indeed. From what little he had seen before Potter had been covered up he looked very ill, and extremely thin. He knew the young man had always been on the small side, easily the shortest in his year. School had let out nearly a month ago, if had been locked in that room with the little food Severus had seen in the doorway, then yes, he could have lost a lot of weight since the year ended. He looked at the bruises that marred the unconscious teens face. There was more here than Severus had ever suspected. The question he was asking himself was why hadn't he noticed? He was trained; just as all the other Professors were, to pick up on anything unusual about their charges. He had helped other students in difficult circumstances. But with this boy, Potter, he had not only missed the signs he had a complete set of false memories. Things he knew now but had been either twisted or completely falsified previously. How could he not have noticed? Severus was an accomplished Occulmens as well Legilimens. There should have been no possible way for this to have happened to him. Yet, it did. And it had taken an owl to undo it. There had to be something special about Heros. He patted the owl on its head and shifted a little closer as the Healer hurried in.

"Back off now," the Healer ordered. "I need some room to work."

Only the goblin that initially ordered the healer and the female goblin remained close, puzzling Severus in the extreme. These two seemed especially concerned about Potter's well being.

"Merlins sake!" gasped the healer. "What happened to the child?"

Severus stepped forward. "I retrieved the boy from his relatives not long ago. This is the condition I found him in and why I removed him."

"And you are?"

"Professor Severus Snape."

"Potions Master at Hogwarts?" at his nod she continued. "I may need a few things later. Will you be able to make them?"

"Anything I can do to assist."

As the Healer worked Severus took the opportunity to examine his surroundings. They were in an office. Behind the desk was a large window looking down over Diagon Alley. The couch Potter lay on was pushed against a wall covered with heavy wooden bookcases. Another wall held file drawers. Two guards stood in front of the door, Severus assumed there were more outside. The entire office was well and comfortably appointed but he didn't see any personal artifacts that might help him to discern whose office it was. He looked back toward the desk and examined it more closely. On the corner sat a gold nameplate it was labeled simply 'Ambassador.'

The healer worked steadily for nearly two hours before she stepped back. "He is stable, but he will still need fever, pain relieving, and dreamless sleep potions, skelegrow, and bruise salve. And I will need to notify the Aurors of this abuse."

Severus was sure that his heart stopped. "It cannot get out that I had anything to do with removing the boy from his home. I would lose my job."

"Nonsense, Professor. Part of your job is to protect the children under your care. You would not be dismissed for carrying out this part of your duties."

"You do not understand Madam. This young man was placed in his relatives care by Headmaster Dumbledore himself. He was very insistent that the boy should stay there and no one was permitted to contact him. The Headmaster even redirected the teen's owl post to come to himself instead of to the boy. I not only visited him and took him a letter against orders, I removed him. I would most certainly be fired."

"Why would the Headmaster be so involved with this child's home life?" asked the healer.

Surely the woman could not be that stupid, Severus glared at her.

"Madam," the goblin called. He waved a hand over Harry's forehead uncovering his famous scar. "You understand now why this is a delicate situation and why he is here, one of the most secure places in the wizarding world."

The Healer gawked at the boy she had minutes before been working on. "That is Harry Potter?" The woman blinked in disbelief. "How could something like this happen to Harry Potter? I thought he was protected?"

"He was protected, from wizards who might want to do him harm. There was no protection from his Muggle relatives," stated Severus.

"He is Harry Potter! How could anyone not notice what was happening to him at home?" the Healer glared at Severus. "You are one of his professors aren't you? You see him all the time during the school year. How could you not have noticed?" she shrieked.

"I have no excuse. My memories of Mr. Potter seem to have been tampered with. I have no idea how or why. Only that this owl released some of them."

"Heros released your memories?" asked the goblin. He looked thoughtfully at the owl. "I think it is more likely that Harry released your memories through the owl. Heros belongs to Harry. They were together from when Heros was first given to Harry until he was sent to live with the Dursley's. There was a very close bond between the two, perhaps it has not faded."

"What about this owl?" Severus indicated the snowy owl on his other shoulder.

"Another gift, from Mr. Hagrid I believe." He looked at the sick owl. "Send for food for this owl and a two owl perch, also whatever Professor Snape needs to make these potions." He ordered one of the guards and handed him the Healers list. "We were not prepared for this. We needed Mr. Potter here for the reading of Mr. Blacks will, but he cannot return to that family." The goblin paced in the center of the room. "Send for the Aurors and sound the alert to secure Gringotts."

Having no idea what the goblin meant by his last request Severus paid close attention when he walked over to a large painting on the wall and touched the frame. The image disappeared leaving in its place a map of the world labeled with white lights indicating the different branches of Gringotts Bank. Severeus' eyes widened, the goblin had ordered the securing of Gringotts worldwide. One by one the white lights changed to blue except for the light in London, England. It changed to red. A guard entered and announced the arrival of Bill Weasley. The goblin left to meet with the man, leaving the door open enough that the occupants could overhear the conversation.

"Griphook," so that was the goblins name. "Why are we on red alert when there is no indication of an attempted robbery?"

"We are protecting." Griphook answered.

The words rang through Severus' head. _Protect that which is ours._ He looked at the young man stretched out still on the couch. Potter was a human boy, not a goblin.

Footsteps approached. "Griphook,"

"Mr. Moody, not that I am not ungrateful but why has a retired Auror answered our summons?"

"A report of child abuse, submitted by a bank, was considered suspect at best. They weren't going to investigate. I volunteered to check it out. I've never known Gringotts to submit a false report."

"Child abuse is why we are on alert?" asked Bill.

"You swore an oath upon you employment with Gringotts Bank, yet I hear of your involvement with an organization called 'The Order of the Phoenix' can you explain?"

"My parents are members."

"I am a member as well," reported Moody.

"Then I ask you both, where do your loyalties lie?"

"My loyalties are with Gringotts." "My loyalties are with the law." They answered immediately.

Griphoook thought about their answers for a minute before asking them to follow him and ordering the guard to bring in the potion ingredients. Severus had moved to a corner of the room hidden by shadow and now watched them enter.

"Harry Potter?"

"What is the meaning of this?"

"We sent Mr. Potter a letter requesting his presence for the reading of Mr. Blacks will. We included a portkey, understanding that he is underage and would be unable to apparate. He arrived in terrible condition. This Mediwitch attended to him before you were called."

Moody looked at the teen. "He was worse when he arrived?"

"That is correct."

"Then how did he use a portkey? He doesn't look like he could read a letter let alone travel."

Severus stepped out of the darkness. Moody would continue searching until he found the truth, hiding was a waste of time. "I retrieved him using the portkey Gringotts sent."

A fake eye examining you is disconcerting, but Severus didn't show it.

"About time you got a backbone," commented the grizzly Auror. "Your memories been tampered with as well?"

"Yes."

"Never eat or drink anything at Hogwarts."

"At Hogwarts?" asked the Professor.

"It is a potion enforced by a spell. I don't know who is responsible but they keep changing which food or drink it is placed in. It is easiest to simply avoid eating or drinking anything at all. Bring a personal house elf to the school to see to your needs."

It was an old practice. The Headmaster had ended the privilege of allowing students to bring a personal elf to school as soon as he was promoted. Only one of the professors still kept a personal servant instead of using a school elf for their needs, Trelawney. Severus did not have the means to purchase an elf nor did he want to be kept in such eccentric company. He would have to find another way around the tampering.

"It would not be out of order to protect yourself at Grimwald Place as well."

"My mother would not…"

"Your mother might not notice if an ingredient she was using had been interfered with," interrupted Moody.

"I am not going to run around with a hip flask like some overly paranoid idiot."

"How did you find out your memories were being altered?" asked Severus.

"I always take several counter potions when I return home from outings, just to be safe. I found the memory modifications years ago. It was what made me start using the flask." He tapped the metal container in his pocket. "I can go without eating, but I sure get thirsty."

Severus meanwhile was contemplating doing exactly what Bill Weasley was refusing, using a flask. The Headmaster insisted that staff, especially the heads of the houses, eat in the great hall. If he could put the counter potion in the flask he might be able to neutralize the results before they affected him.

Moody looked toward the Healer. "You have a list of his injuries and possible causes?" he took the list form the Mediwitch and looked it over. "Professor Snape, tell me about his condition, surroundings, and everything that happened with your retrieval of Mr. Potter."

Using the desk as a work table, Severus started the pain reliving potion as he explained the evening's activities to Moody.

A grunt from Moody ended the tale. "I don't know how we are going to get past the wards to check this out. Dumbledore strengthened them in the spring. Even the guards cannot get closer than a couple blocks away. How did you get in?"

Severus looked at the owl.

"No, Heros didn't get you past the wards. They are blood wards, only blood relatives could enter the area. It was even warded against Goblins," insisted Griphook.

"I have no blood relation to the Potters," growled Severus, insulted.

"Harry wouldn't have a blood relation to the Potters either without the adoption."

"I do not have any brothers, sisters, or children," he insisted.

"No brother or sisters that you know of. I think I remember something about you being disinherited," mentioned Griphook.

Severus stopped arguing. He had been disinherited in his seventh year at Hogwarts right after his parents discovered his Dark Mark and allegiance to Voldemort. They needed another heir, and would do everything in their power to have one. Boy or girl, just one more child. The boy on the couch had dark hair, and pale skin. He would have been born a year or two after Severus' graduation. No, he wouldn't even think it!

"As for how to get past the wards, they will come down with the reading of Mr. Blacks will."

"We will need Dumbledore to be otherwise occupied at the same time, so we can investigate unhindered."

"He was trying to get the Letter we sent to Mr. Potter, correct?" asked Griphook.

Severus nodded as he counted stirs of the skelegrow potion.

"I don't like the idea but why don't we invite him to the reading? I am sure that is why he was so interested in the letter. He is powerful, yes, but not as formidable without his wand. I am sure we can keep his interest long enough for you to get in and out of the Dursley home. The problem will be protecting Mr. Potter from our dear Headmaster during the reading."

"That my dear friend is easy," said a kindly old voice. "I hope you do not mind my intrusion."

"We welcome you Lord Dumbledore," Griphook bowed to the new arrival.

"You simply request the presence of the entire Council for the reading of a brother Lords will. I will attend, leaving my younger brother in control of only one seat. The Council will once again be in balance. Albus may not be especially talented in wandless magic but several other members are. He will be restrained by the very organization he has long fought to control."

It seemed that Alberforth Dumbledore was not quite as 'eccentric' as his brother had led everyone to believe.

"It will be done as you command, my Lord. Should we invite the heirs as well?"

"Yes, let the boy meet his equals."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hours had passed since Severus Snape first arrived, the sun now shone brightly through the window. Potter had been awoken just enough to pour several potions down his throat, the dreamless sleep returning him to his former state. Owls had been dispatched. Moody had left to assemble his team. Bill Weasley was now pacing the floor attempting to bring some semblance of order to his thoughts. And Severus sat in a leather armchair, watching an injured young man sleeping peacefully on the couch, and waiting for Lord Snape to arrive.

The reading was scheduled for 11AM, but the first Lord arrived at 9AM. It had been many years since the council had been allowed to meet, but Lord Snape had always been a leader. His wand had been left at the door. No one would be permitted to enter Gringotts with a wand until the alert was over. Its absence did not affect his purposeful stride or powerful voice. Severus had never seen his father hug anyone beside his mother and himself, but there the man was, hugging the Lord of Dumbledore. He took just a minute to welcome the man back before asking what was so important about _this_ will reading. He had not yet noticed his son, Severus, waiting for him.

Patience is not a word often associated with the foul tempered potions master. "Father," he asked sharply, his right hand gripping his left arm. He was going to get his answer first, before anyone else. "Did you have another son?" He had the man's attention now. Unfortunately, he was not receiving an answer. "I retrieved that boy from behind blood wards." He indicated the still form of Harry Potter.

His father followed his gaze to the couch. "Yes," he replied tersely. "We needed another heir."

"You sent him away?"

"After what happened with you, we felt we had to protect him better."

No further explanation was needed. Severus knew very well what had happened with him. It did not however change the condition of the young man on the couch. Severus knew his parents very well and knew, without a doubt, that had they kept the child he would not be in the state he was in now. Yet they had sent their second son away, because of him.

Lord Snape walked over to the teenager and pushed the fringe off his forehead. "I had no idea."

"We now know how he defeated Voldemort as a baby. At the time the curse was cast the child was the Lord apparent of Potter, and an heir thrice beyond that. Tom Riddle is only the heir of Slytherin. Had Harry been casting the curse instead of it rebounding off him, Voldemort would have been destroyed for good." Lord Dumbledore stated quietly.

"An heir thrice?" questioned Lord Snape.

"He is heir to Dumbledore through his adoptive mother."

Severus choked a sob. The boy he had belittled for so many years was his brother. _His brother_ was sprawled on the couch recovering from broken bones and starvation. Albus Dumbledore had sent _his brother_ to live with those Muggles! He pulled is wand from his sleeve and pointed it across the room. "Revealos Familia." There it was. Floating over the sleeping teen, names connected by lines, was a simple family tree. The spell revealed not one, but three sets of parents and a spare.

"Yes, today Mr. Potter will receive his second Lordship." Griphook stated.

Griphook. That was one of the names. Glade was his partner. _We will protect that which is ours. _A goblin had adopted a human child.

"Many people wanted to protect this child," explained Griphook.

Goblin proof wards at Privet Drive, the updated wards at Hogwarts, Grimwauld Place. "When Sirius Black was sentenced to Azkaban Mr. Potter should have been brought to you?"

"Even before that. If Mr. Black had received custody he would have brought Harry to see us. It is in the Potters will."

"Was the Potter's will ever read?"

"On the orders of the head of the UK's Wizard Council it was released to Albus Dumbledore."

By 10AM the bulk of the council had arrived, by 10:30 they all understood that they were needed to help keep order. At 10:45 Albus Dumbledore arrived, bargaining with the guards to permit him to keep his wand. 10:55, Albus was escorted into the meeting room wandless, questioning the presence of the Council of Lords. At 10:59 Harry Potter was carried in by Lord Alberforth Dumbledore.

"How did Mr. Potter get here? I will see to his interests, he must be returned to his home immediately," reproached Albus as he moved to take possession of the wounded young man. "He should not have left."

Several goblin guards moved to intercept Albus preventing him from reaching his goal.

"Mr. Potter was attendance was requested for the reading of Mr. Blacks will. If you return to your seat we can proceed," snarled Griphook.

"I think Mr. Potter's safety is more important than his presence here. This is only a reading, I can tell him about his inheritance later. It is not worth risking an attack from Voldemort. He must return home."

"Perhaps you are underestimating our other guests. Voldemort has taken many steps to increase his power and prevent his death, but he would be foolish indeed to attack a room filled with the entire Council of Lords. Mr. Potter will be quite safe during these proceedings."

"The longer this lasts, the more time Voldemort has to plan an attack when we return him."

"We can make further arrangements after the reading. Mr. Potter will remain."

Harry was tired, having just been shaken out a deep sleep, still under the influence of the dreamless sleep potion he had been given early that morning. His body still ached, but he was relieved to be able to breathe without the sharp chest pains that had accompanied the movement previously. Without his glasses, which had been broken by his uncle several weeks before, he could see little of the room he was being carried into. After he was set down at a table in the front of the room, a bell sounded signaling the start.

"Those who are named in the will of Sirius Black, please take a seat at the table." Several people stood and started to move. "I will call your names."

Harry wasn't sure he wanted to be here. Should a person attend the will of someone they killed? He was certain it was his fault his godfather was dead. If only he had not believed that false vision from Voldemort. But, he was already seated at the front so he assumed he was on the list and he was far to exhausted to walk out.

Harry Potter

Remus Lupin

Nymphradora Tonks

"We will begin. Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, Ms. Tonks will you please touch the globe on the table?"

As Harry reached a limp hand across the table he caught Professor Lupin watching him with concern. When his hand reached the globe a light shot out of it forming into a glowing white model of Sirius Black.

"Hello, and welcome to the reading of Sirius Blacks will, presented by your host, Sirius Black. Hey, this is great. Everyone important is here, and a few extra important people," the light figure of Sirius said looking around the crowded room. He turned back towards Harry. "I am sorry. I never intended to leave you. I hope I died living my life. If I died at home in my sleep of old age I am not happy! I wanted to be there when you graduate from Hogwarts, meet the woman of your dreams and had children of your own, but if you are watching this then I won't be. I am with you mum and pop now, wherever we are. Albus calls it the next great adventure. Remember Harry we are watching out for you, you will never be alone. And whatever happened to me, it was not your fault! Knowing you, you are probably blaming yourself for my death. It doesn't work that way kiddo.

"Now I'd better get on to the details. Due to the messy deaths of all the other males in my family, I am the sole surviving heir. Now that I am no longer surviving, and had no children of my own, the Black family could have ended, our Lordship forgotten and our name no more. I however, could not let that happen. Harry, when your parents asked me to be your godfather we took the usual proceeding a step further and included an adoption clause. It stated that if I died without a son you would become my heir in name and blood. Actually you would be an heir even if I had children but would be _the heir_ if I had no sons. I don't know if this is making any sense. Regardless, congratulations! You are now Harry Black-Potter and have two Lordships to your name. And you haven't even graduated yet, aren't you cute. I assume that is why all these other important gentlemen chose to attend. You get, well, just about everything! Now, before you get all excited this will is tied to your parents will. I have come to understand that their will was never read, it needs to be. The exception is one of the houses, you know which one. That house is yours. I know that I did not speak fondly of it but don't let that stop you from making a home out of it if you want. You have full control over who you have in your house, and who you do not. If you need any help kicking people out see the goblins. Gringotts will be the trustee until the instructions in the Potter will are carried out or you become of age.

"Just one more thing, Harry, I am sure a lot of people will be willing to help you with the Lordship thing. It can be difficult to know whose advice to accept. I suggest Snape. Not that Snape, Lord Snape, his father. My father absolutely hated him, which is as good a recommendation as you can get. He is known for being fair and honest, I trust him to give you good advice. I am giving him and only him consent to take you to meetings of the council, if there are any it hasn't met for about 70 years, until you become of age. Relax the Snape family is one example of the apple falling far, far from the tree. Just like the Blacks!

"My dearest Nymphradora, your ties to the Black family were nonexistent due to the disowning of your mother. I hereby restore them. Your future as a Black is your fealty to your Lord. There is nothing more I can give you.

"Now, my dear friend Remus, I know I said Harry got everything but that wasn't quite accurate. I do have a small gift for you, one hundred thousand gallions kind of small. There is just one thing that you need to do before you receive the gold. I am tying your inheritance to the Potters will as well, with just one little change. Harry will inherit upon coming of age regardless, for you however the will must be read. I don't care if it takes a hundred years! Harry deserves to know what his parents had to tell him. I am leaving it in your hands to help him find out. And no, the interest goes to Harry until that will is read.

"I love you all, take care of each other."

If he hadn't already been numb from pain relieving potions Harry was certain he would have been crying before Sirius finished his introduction, as it was he was blinking repeatedly trying to keep the tears from falling by the end.

"I don't know how Mr. Potter got here, but he needs to be returned to his home immediately," ordered Albus Dumbledore as he pushed by Lord Henderson.

"Professor Dumbledore, it looks to me like Harry belongs in the hospital. Perhaps taking him to St. Mungos would be more appropriate," stated Neville Longbottom loudly. His loyalty to his friend gave him the courage to speak up to the Headmaster.

"Mr. Longbottom, what are you doing here?"

"All of the Lords and the Heirs were invited to this reading, Headmaster. I am heir of Longbottom."

Severus Snape stood in a far corner hidden by shadows. This was the first time in many years that his mind was unclouded and he was anxious to see how everyone behaved.

"I don't want anyone to be hurt," whispered Harry, his head pillowed by his arm on the table.

"Yes, Mr. Potter everyone will be much safer when you are back at your home. You wouldn't want Voldemort to attack innocent people at the hospital trying to get to you, would you?"

A mental snort revealed Severus' opinion of the obvious guilt trip the Headmaster was playing on his student. He wondered how often the respected wizard encouraged the youth to set aside his own wellbeing for the supposed benefit of others. Was this where Mr. Potter's recklessness stemmed from?

"Are you calling Gringotts Bank unsafe, Professor Dumbledore?" growled Griphook.

"Of course not, Gringotts is one of the safest places in the wizarding world, right along with Hogwarts. But he cannot stay here. Mr. Longbottom is correct. Harry Potter needs the care his family can provide. One should be with those that love them in difficult times."

"We have a healer here for him." Griphook waved toward the mediwitch waiting by the door. "He can remain until he is well. This is, as you said, one of the safest places."

"He is just depressed. He refuses to eat what his family provides and is not caring for himself. Once he gets past his grief he will be fine," retorted Albus.

"What exactly are you doing to help him _'get past his grief'_ may I ask?" inquired Alberforth Dumbledore.

"It has been many years since you have been seen, my brother. _May I inquire_ as to what brings you out?"

"I was summoned as Lord of Dumbledore. It was my duty to attend."

"I have been seeing to the interests of Dumbledore. You needn't have bothered yourself."

"As much as your assistance was appreciated, your close attendance to family duties will no longer be required. I am sure you could better use your time in your responsibilities at Hogwarts. Here, I will assist you." Alberforth waved his hand and the Dumbledore crest on Albus' cloak clasp changed from Lord Gold to Heir Silver. "Let your burden be lightened."

With his eyes narrowed into an appraising squint, Severus snape watched Albus Dumbledore weigh the room. The men who surrounded the man were his equals, his betters actually. He bore no relation to the house he had asserted Lordship of. Without the ability to exercise his brothers rights the Council in balance again. The Council would not permit Albus to remove their brother Lord, they had made that clear. There was nothing more he could accomplish here today.

"Good day gentlemen," Albus Dumbledore turned and left.

Severus Snape watched and waited. There was no reason to reveal his presence just yet. He examined the room, or more accurately the heirs in the room. There were a few that still attended Hogwarts, Longbottom, Rice, Zambani, Ethbert, and Potter. Longbottom, Zambani, and Potter should have already received their full Lordships. Being the eldest living, or capable in the case of the Longbottoms, age should have made no difference. Imagine being a Lord before your second birthday. Zambani was different. His father had not died until just a few years ago. When the young man was eight, Severus believed.

Moves had been made long before these boys were born to prevent underage wizards from leading their houses. He remembered his father raving about the decision when he was young.

"_The children will just be pawns. Someone else will really be making the decisions,"_ his father had mocked.

Not that giving the children their rightful Lordships would have made a difference, at that time. It was years later that another dual Lord arose, one that could challenge the combined house of Dumbledore and Slytherin. The day Sirius Black was thrown into Azkaban, the toddler Harry James Potter took control of the Black Family as heir instead of the full Lordship he should have claimed.

Many controversial laws had been passed in the past fourteen years. Increased restrictions on magical creatures, expansion of the dark magic classifications, reduction of muggle spouses of wizards rights, all had been publicly opposed by Albus Dumbledore. All had been passed by the head of the Wizards Council without a vote, or even meeting, of the full Council. A second dual Lord would have been an equalizing power forcing, at least discussion, if not voting on Council decisions.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, two blocks east of number four Privet Drive, retired Auror Alastor Moody moved his team into position. The five aurors he had accompanying him had not been told what they were investigating only that it was top secret. The wards would come down sometime during the reading of Sirius Blacks will, scheduled to begin at 11:00AM. His team needed to be quick and efficient. Dumbledore could show up at any time, ruining their investigation.

"They're down! Go," ordered Moody.

Evidence was collected, pictures taken, and the Dursleys were interrogated asked for blood samples and then obliviated. Moody's team was in and out within thirty minutes. They could have spent longer but the sound of an apparition nearby necessitated a quick departure. Still, the evidence was enough to paint a very disturbing picture of Harry Potter's life at home with his muggle relatives, enough for a warrant for the arrest of Vernon and Petunia Dursley and enough for an investigation into the placement of an infant Harry Potter into their home. Before submitting a copy of his report to his supervisor, Alastor Moody delivered the original to Gringotts. It would not do for the only copy of such a controversial report to be accidentally misfiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Exhausted, Professor Snape dragged himself up the entrance path to Hogwarts. Between the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix at Grimmauld Place that afternoon, and Voldemorts summons that evening, he had not had a very good day. Snape was unsure of which of his two masters were angrier, Dumbledore because Harry Potter had 'run away' from the safety of his relatives home or Voldemort because the Council was now meeting again undermining his control of the wizarding world through the Minisrty of Magic. Neither of the gatherings had gone well for him.

Severus had escaped the Headmaster's attention at Gringotts that morning. So several hours after the conclusion of the reading when he joined the rest of the Order he were welcomed warmly. Albus Dumbledore's announcement that Harry Potter had run away from Privet Drive was greeted with surprise. Feeling a strong gaze upon him, Severus looked up at Moody who took a long drink from his flask. The message was clear. Severus had a part to play. He could not be discovered yet.

"Thinks he is too good for his own family now, does he?" sneered Snape.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily. "Severus, he is most likely overcome with grief and not thinking clearly. Perhaps Hermione and Ron would be kind enough to write him outlining the danger he is in away from Privet Drive. We wouldn't want him to be hurt, or taken by Voldemort."

"Of course we will help, Professor. We will write him right away." Hermione and Ron ran out of the room, followed by Ginny.

"I don't think being abandoned at Privet Drive without contact with anyone was the best thing for Harry, Professor. Are you planning to send him back there when you find him?" asked Fred Weasley, his twin nodding beside him.

"It is the safest place. I can do no more to protect him," stated Albus sadly. "I saw a queue outside Gringotts when I passed by there during my search, do you know what it was about?"

"Some security issue, I understand," answered George.

"There were no reports of a break-in, I checked with the Aurors. I hope it is not a rebellion. It is that last thing we need right now. Perhaps I should move my assets to a more stable place."

"Albus, regardless of the nonsense Professor Binns teaches. Goblin rebellions, as you well know, are exceedingly rare. There has not been a time in recorded history that a goblin rebellion has occurred without being preceded by extensive negotiations on their part to try to settle the disputes. This heightening of security should not be cause for alarm. Personally, I am happy to see them increasing their vigilance."

"That is off our topic," retorted Albus. "I have already attempted all magical means of locating Harry. He has somehow masked himself from magical detection. We must find him before Voldemort does. I will assign each of you an area to search. Be thorough, he could be hiding anywhere."

Relief flooded Severus when he was assigned Diagon Alley. Not even Albus' private instructions pairing him with Bill Weasley to investigate Gringotts bothered him. Plans had been set in motion that afternoon to protect young Mr. Potter from both Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort. Searching Diagon Alley put Severus Snape in the perfect position to carry out his part in the arrangement.

Albus Dumbledore was correct about one thing. Harry Potter would not remain safe at Gringotts for long. Tomorrow actions would be taken to assure the young man's protection.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thank you for reviewing. I appreciate your input and advice. CBeMe


	3. The Truth Shall Set You Free

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created by JK Rawling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Thank you to _Annie Evans, athenakitty, jabarber69, xOx Stephanie xOx, LupeInDarkness, japanese-jew, lady sakura cosmos, Mikee, enchantedlight, ccrawley10, jackhea, esmerelda, Ookami Kage, godessa39, wolvfbfn, Dhana, Jamie46, kdalemama, lethelynn, King Dimension, bandgsecurtijaw, Zafaran, Jewelclaw Lady of the Wind, Shadowed Rains, jumping-jo, Cataclysmic, 80286, Jennijah, Silver Shadow Apparition, Gryffindors, E.A.V, Lyla Snape, writerlover101, Storyreader102, Arica, Princess of Rivendell, rayvern, firelegs, Serabi-warrior 88, and Louis IX_ for reviewing and for your encouragement to continue this story. CBeMe

I am sorry it has taken me so long to update, classes have been taking up all my time. Only one more week until Christmas break though!

**Innocence Lost**

**By CBeMe**

**Chapter 3**

**The Truth Shall Set You Free**

**Or _I am Harry Potter_**

Harry felt like he had been asleep for weeks. Grogginess held him as though he had slept too much.

"Sarek," a voice called. "Sarek, wake up."

The last few times he aroused he remembered a blurry person who smelled a lot like the infirmary at Hogwarts fussing over him before handing him potions to drink. He thought they helped, each time he woke he felt a little bit better.

"Sarek, it is time for you to wake up," the voice insisted.

He didn't know 'Sarek' but if he was as tired as Harry himself, he thought they should let him sleep.

"Wake up dear," the voice now seemed to be addressing him.

Pulling himself reluctantly back to consciousness, Harry blinked the sleep out of his eyes and focused on the sharp featured woman sitting beside him on the couch.

"Good. How are you feeling, Sarek?" asked the woman.

Harry could see the room clearly. He reached to his face checking for his glasses. "My name is Harry, Ms.," he stated pulling himself into a sitting position. "Harry Potter. Did you fix my eyesight?"

"You will find many things different," said the woman handing him a mirror.

His careless look into the glass changed into a steady stare. His eyes were no longer green, his hair was neat, and he looked like a kid!

"What did you do to me?" he demanded indignantly._ "Great Merlin, I even sound different!"_

"I did nothing Sarek. Your brother came up with the plan to ensure your safety."

"I don't have a brother," insisted Harry. "Who are you, and where am I? The last thing I remember is the will reading."

"I am Salena. I am so happy to have you with me again my son," the woman stated warmly. "Your father and brother will join us soon."

"Where are we?" repeated Harry. He obviously wasn't going to get any proper answers from this woman.

"Ah yes, we are in the Ambassadors office at Gringotts."

Harry rose unsteadily to his feet and examined the room. His eyes alighted on the ambassador plaque sitting on the desk, that much of the woman's story was true. What reason the goblins would have for turning him into a child was beyond him and he imagined that there was very little that could be done within the walls of Gringotts that the goblins would not know about.

He wondered why he was still there. If he remembered correctly Professor Dumbledore had wanted to return him to the Dursleys after the reading. He had said that it was safer for everyone. The Headmaster was right, in Harry's opinion. How many people had died in Voldemorts quest to kill him? His parents, Cedric, and now his godfather Sirius. Many more deaths must have occurred that he did not know about. Everyone would be safer if he just stayed away.

It seemed his friends had finally realized that. True, an owl could not have delivered his post through the heavy wooden boards his uncle had installed over his bedroom window. But he had not even heard an attempt, not an owl hooting outside or a letter through the post flap on the front door. The padlock his uncle secured Hedwig's cage with ensured that Harry could not have broken the Headmaster's orders.

Weeks of starvation cannot be cured with a few potions and Harry soon tired. He took a seat in the leather armchair in front of the desk and looked out the window. Thinking back he could not remember ever observing windows on the Gringotts building during his strolls through Diagon Alley. This window showed a cheerful view of the street below and a new store under construction, 'Opening soon,' the sign on the front of the shop announced. Either the window was charmed or he was not, as the woman had said, in Gringotts.

"Where is Professor Dumbledore?" asked Harry hoping the answer the woman, Salena, gave him would help him discern his true situation. If he was a hostage and needed to escape, he wanted to know that fact. Perhaps something had happened when the headmaster tried to return him to the Dursleys and he had fallen into Voldemorts hands.

"I understand that he was the first to leave after the reading," answered the woman.

"You were not there?"

"The Council was summoned. I am a woman, the wife of a Council member. My presence was not requested, nor required. Your father sent for me when he realized that you were here, my son."

The situation seemed rather involved for Voldemorts work. The evil wizard usually made a big show in his attempts to kill him. De-aging his enemy, changing his features, and making up a 'family' for him, was well beyond anything Harry would expect from Voldemort. It was all very unlikely, especially after the events surrounding the Department of Mysteries fiasco.

"It seemed like a lot of people attended the reading of Sirius' will," inquired Harry.

"Yes, the full Council of Lords was present."

"Sirius said that I was a Lord."

"You are, a Lord Apparent, to be precise. You will not be able to take on your full Lordships until you become of age."

Only one more year, Harry would turn 17 the next summer making him of legal age in the wizarding world. "What is the Council of Lords?" questioned Harry. He thought he might as well get as much information as he could from the woman.

Surprise showed on the Salena's face. "You do not know? Surely they teach about our governmental system in your history class."

"No, all Professor Binns ever talks about is goblin rebellions and I sleep through most of that."

The sound of footsteps echoing down the hall interrupted their discussion. Mumbled conversation became a heated argument as the footsteps drew nearer.

"You cannot be serious! If there was a problem you would not be able to get in to help him."

"There would be questions if he did not go."

"Make up an excuse! He would be far to tempting a target to go unnoticed. What about the potions, how would you protect him from them? It could be disastrous if he were to fall under someone's control."

"As your younger brother it would not seem inappropriate if say, your parents gave you use of a family house elf upon your joyful reconciliation with them and said elf also provided meals for your family. House elves have been known to _misinterpret_ their instructions. Something simple such as 'Look after my son's needs at Hogwarts,' should suffice," answered Lord Snape as the group entered the Ambassador's office. "It would also provide protection for you. I will be counting on you to look after the interests of the family as far as they concern Hogwarts."

Harry recognized a few of the people who entered. Red headed Bill Weasley, flushed from the argument. Alastor Moody, his fake eye hunting for dangers in the well lit room. His potions professor, Severus Snape, eyes narrowed and lips pursed into an unflattering frown.

"Hello, Griphook," Harry greeted the goblin curiously. "It is good to see you again. Bill, Professor Moody, Professor Snape."

This was not a scheme of Voldemort's invention, Harry decided. It would be impossible for the dark wizard to assemble the cooperation of such a diverse group. Two other humans and a well dressed goblin with a gold medallion around his neck led the group.

"I am surprised you recognize me, Sarek," commented Griphook. "We have not met often."

"You took me down to my vault when I was eleven. Don't you remember me? My name is Harry Potter," queried a puzzled Harry. "I guess I do look different. When will I turn back into my self?" he asked the woman still seated on the couch.

"It is permanent. We could not risk you changing back on accident, or by design," Professor Snape answered. "If father gets his way, I have no doubt your appearance will be tested for any signs of deceit."

"_So they had been arguing about me,"_ Harry thought as he examined the only wizard in the room that could conceivably have fathered the Professor. The nose was obvious, but it seemed that the younger mans had been broken a time or two. "You want me to pretend to be Snape's brother!" he exclaimed in alarm.

"No _pretending_ is necessary. You are my brother."

Harry listened impatiently as the adults explained that he could not return to the Dursley's. The idea of never returning to that house appealed to him, it was the 'Snapes' brother,' concept that was giving him a hard time. He found the explanation about his parentage confusing at best. Born to Sendon and Salena Snape, adopted by James and Lily Potter, a second adoption to Griphook and Glade, both goblins, which would only activate with the deaths of both Potters, and finally a delayed adoption by his godfather Sirius Black that yesterday had made him Lord Apparent to the House of Black.

Somewhere in the prattle about inheritances and birthrights, Harry learned that the vault he had been withdrawing from actually belonged to Griphook and Glade who had taken responsibility for the funding of his education. He would pay them back, he decided as he debated if he had been taking too much.

The account quickly deteriorated into a squabble about the suitability of a Hogwarts education to prepare anyone for adult life in the wizarding world when Salena informed the group that Harry had no knowledge of the Council of Lords. None of this was answering the most pressing of a quickly tiring Harry Potter's questions.

"Excuse me, but I will have my sixteenth birthday in a few days and whatever you did to me has made me look like a child. How can this be corrected?"

An uneasy silence descended upon the room.

"My potions worked perfectly," the Professor snapped. "Your genes where rearranged so that you display traits from all of your parents, just in different areas and proportions than before. Likewise, there were no complications with the de-aging potion. You are now exactly five years younger that you were before. It is nearly impossible to combine those two potions but the results were absolutely flawless."

"You _meant_ to do this?" asked Harry incredulously. "Undo it; I don't want to be ten!"

"Sarek," the elder Snape finally addressed Harry directly. "The dangers you face have grown. Albus Dumbledore knows that Harry Potter carries Snape blood. He has denied the wishes of James and Lily Potter by ignoring the instructions contained in their will. He is a powerful wizard; there is little we can do to conceal you from him. Even with your new appearance he will know who you are. The advantage of this action is that there in no possible way for him to _prove_ that Sarek Snape is, in fact, Harry Potter."

"Couldn't he use that same potion on me again, or a counter potion?"

"No, that is the beauty of it," smirked the Professor. "The potion randomly shuffles dominant and recessive genes. A second dose of the potion would only produce yet another, different, result."

Glaring steadily at his professor, Harry slowly lifted his hand to his forehead and pushed up his fringe displaying a very recognizable lightening bolt shaped scar.

Griphook shuffled toward him. "For now," he passed his hand across Harry's forehead, "this will do. You will have to learn this magic so you can hide the scar yourself."

Harry looked in the mirror he still held in his hand. His face was unmarred. No one would suspect Harry Potter his behind the dark brown eyes staring back at him from the reflection. "Couldn't you have made me older?" he grumbled.

"You need to complete your education so we could not make you older. None of the top magical schools accept transfer students; therefore leaving you the same age was impossible," Lord Snape rattled off, his patience wearing noticeably thin. "Just accept it."

"_Just accept it!_ You must be joking," argued Harry. "Would you _just accept_ having to do your teenage years all over again? As if it hasn't been bad enough the first time around. You should have discussed this with me before you did it."

"He is tiring," Salena offered. "We should take him home for a nap."

"I don't need a nap."

"Penny," Salena Snape called out.

Not a second later a house elf wearing a neatly pressed, pink cotton dress appeared before the Lady.

"You have been seeing to the needs of Master Sarek Snape since his birth. You will continue to do so," Lord Snape ordered the elf.

"As Master commands," answered the elf bowing. "Young Master is tired. I will put him to bed."

"I do not need a nap!"

His objection went unheard as Harry was whisked away to the safety of Snape castle. It was the best landing Harry had endured from magical transportation. He hoped apparition was more like the house elves travel system than a portkey.

The room they arrived in, although richly appointed, looked incomplete. It was as though it had been quickly emptied of all items of a personal nature and had not yet welcomed its new owner's belongings. Not a guest room, this was meant to be a home, a shelter from the outside world, a retreat. Harry instantly loved the cherry furniture and the rich blue fabrics that decorated the room.

"Master needs bath," the elf informed him, handing him a thick white terry robe. She withdrew through a door. The sound of running water alerted Harry to the fact that he was expected to change into the robe she had provided.

Shimmying out of Dudley's hand me downs revealed Harry's ten year old self. It simply wasn't fair. He wrapped the robe tightly around his body as the pitter patter of little feet brought Penny back into the room to announce that his bath was ready.

He relished in the warm water as he lay in the large marble bathtub. Scented oils massaged his nose and eased the remaining aches in his muscles. His mind wandered as his eyes took in the elegant gold fixtures. A sharp knock on the door brought him back to the present.

"I'll just be a minute," he called as he hurriedly finished washing.

Tucked firmly under a heavy duvet by Penny, despite his protests that he was not tired, Harry's eyes started to fall shut. He struggled against his body's demands for sleep but was steadily losing when a burst of flames revealed the arrival of a magnificent phoenix. Harry smiled at the bird, wrapped his arms around the soft, feathery body that crawled up beside him, and was quickly lulled into a deep healing sleep by the phoenix's soft lullaby. As Harry slept the splendor of the phoenix faded into a speckled grey owl wearing a Gringottts crest and high security harness. Both relished in the comfort of being reunited with their friend.

---------------------

Meanwhile, back at Gringotts…

"Why cannot Sarek be tutored to complete his education?" demanded Severus.

Alberforth Dumbledore issued a soft sigh before answering. "The Lords of the Council have been attending Hogwarts since its founding. The people feel it makes them more grounded and better prepared to rule. Sarek is in a position not seen since the founding of this Council, and I have no doubt that Albus will do all in his power to limit Sarek Snape in the same way he did Harry potter. Sarek will need all the legitimacy he can achieve if he is to lead our world into a new era without throwing it into civil war.

"Despite the show of unity the Council displayed for the reading, it is in shambles. Years of inactivity have left once strong alliances nonexistent. It will take time to rebuild the Council to the strong ruling body it once was. Time Sarek can use to unite the Wizarding world under a single banner, and time for him to cement his control over his own families as well as gain the allegiance of others.

"His presence at Hogwarts will also limit Albus' control somewhat. I find it odd that the potion that was affecting you did not seem to have the same influence over Sarek. It could be the goblin blood, certainly, but I think this must be explored. Sarek may have more friends at Hogwarts than we know in which case he may be better protected than you anticipate."

"Speaking of Sarek's security at Hogwarts," Moody inquired. "What exactly are we facing and how can we best ensure his safety?"

"How is Albus explaining the disappearance of Harry Potter?" Sendon asked.

"He is claiming that Harry has run away and has the Order of the Phoenix out looking for him. He has also set Harry's friends to writing letters explaining the danger he is in away from the Dursley's house," replied Severus with no small amount of distain.

"So his friends think he has run away," pondered Sendon. "Do we know where exactly Ron and Hermione fall in all of this?"

"Hermione may have been a fortunate accident on Albus' part. A Mudblood friend would make Harry Potter undesirable to the Council ensuring that he could not gain enough support to oust Albus as leader," commented Alberforth.

"Ron is the youngest son of the Senior Secretary to the House of Black. With restrictions placed on the succession of Lords it would be interesting to know how Arthur is funding his children's education. He would have difficulty sending one child to Hogwarts on his salary from the Ministry."

Bill, who had been leaning against a bookcase taking in the conversation suddenly found himself at its center. "You are correct. It took all my father had, including a mortgage, to send me to Hogwarts. The acting Lord of Dumbledore offered assistance for my brothers' educational expenses. Charlie is paying his portion back now that he is working. Percy was granted a scholarship during his first year and has already paid what little was owed. Fred and George dropped out; I don't know what arrangements have been made on their parts. As for Ron, he was originally offered a scholarship as well as the loan. He was granted full scholarship sometime during his first year. Ginny was not offered any funding at all. I was going to pay for her, but father said to save my money so that my children would not incur such debts. Other provisions were made, but I do not know the details, only that father seemed saddened by them."

"What would make Albus prefer a scholarship situation over control thru debt?" asked Sendon.

"It might be worth your while to look into the scholarship rolls for the past hundred or so years," commented Moody. "Actually, explore the entire financial records for Hogwarts over that time. I am positive you will find them enlightening. And may I remind you that there are other means of control besides debt."

"Ron's situation needs research, but he will have little contact with Sarek anyway so I don't think he is an immediate threat. Right now I am more concerned about Fred and George. The have included Harry Potter as a partner in the store they are opening. If Albus has any influence at all over them, we need to break their connection either to Albus or to Sarek," insisted Griphook.

"The boys stood up for Harry at the Order meeting last night," mused Moody. "They might, if given the opportunity, take his side."

"Harry gave them one thousand Galleons to start their business without asking anything in return," added Bill. "I am positive they support him over Albus. They have even been refusing to join the Order, despite the obvious pressure they have been put under."

Griphook summoned a clerk to fetch Fred and George Weasley to an urgent meeting concerning their account.

As the debate moved onto the full effects of the potion Albus was using at Hogwarts, Penny returned.

"…it feels like _I_ made up the false memories," grumbled Severus. "It's almost as if I was changed, like the other memories are from a different side of myself."

"That is correct," barked Moody. "From what I have been able to find out about the Suspicions Thoughts Potion, it simply makes you susceptible to the anchor's suggestions about what you _should_ think. You make up the actual thoughts and memories to fit the suggestion yourself."

Severus sat down heavily.

"How are we going to keep that potion out of Sarek's food? I don't think a single house elf will do the trick. Albus will be desperate to gain control over him at any cost, if he can't get to him directly I wouldn't rule out his using another student to do the job," continued Moody.

"Penny will see to him," insisted Sendon. "Sarek Snape is not the unprotected orphan Harry Potter was."

"Why did you give Sarek to the Potters anyway?" demanded Severus.

"I left his placement in Penny's hands. Penny, why was Sarek delivered to the Potters?"

"I followed Master Sarek's bird, Master."

Sendon then remembered the tiny baby owl that had appeared, much to his and Salena's surprise, at Sarek's conception. The bird had been Salena's constant companion throughout her pregnancy, hooting softly to her stomach and sleeping by her side, but disappeared suddenly the night Sarek had been sent away. It was not unheard of in the wizarding world that when an important child was born that they should have an animal choose them for a companion while they were sill a child. It was said that Merlin himself had been joined by his phoenix before first birthday. But to be chosen from conception, if only by an owl, Sendon imagined his younger child to be very important indeed.

"What about the other families? With the Council in disarray we may see a few attempts to seize control. A few of the Lords, while upset with Albus' actions, would most certainly like to be in the position he put himself into as Head of the Council of Lords and sole ruler of the UK 's Wizarding Society."

A knock at the door announced the arrival of the Weasley twins. Most of the gathered party hurried into the back room, leaving the door ajar so they could hear the coming conversation. Griphook and Bill made themselves comfortable before the goblin signaled that the waiting young men could enter.

"Gentlemen, I am Griphook manager of your business account, thank you for coming on such short notice. I have received information concerning debts you owe that were not included in the business plan we discussed. It is imperative that suitable arrangements are made for these debts so that they do not affect your business."

Fred and George looked to Bill wondering why he had told the bank about their debts. "They are private debts, incurred for our education. We are planning to pay them out of our share of the profits from Weasley's Wizard Weases. We know we need to pay them off as soon as possible, that is why we are only reinvesting 50 of the store profits, the rest we are releasing as our pay, and Harry's. We each plan to pay our debt out of our third, that way it won't interfere with the business or Harry's share as our partner."

"What collateral is securing the loans?"

"Nothing, it was an unsecured loan."

"Do you have the paperwork for the loan?"

George unshrank the pocket file they stored their legal documents in and handed it across the table.

"This is not completely unsecured," explained Griphook. "Look here. _'The lender may demand payment in full at any time, in the event the _

_borrower cannot repay, the lender may repossess the borrowers possessions to recoup their losses.' _This is why the loan must be paid off as soon as possible. Who negotiated this for you anyway?"

"Our father, he probably didn't realize."

"Yes well. As it stands now Albus Dumbledore can take everything you own at any time. How do you want to handle this?"

"We don't have enough money to pay it off right now. The best we can do is to make the largest payments we can after we start earning pay. Dumbledore wouldn't take our business anyway, would he?"

"I understand Harry Potter is missing." The twins nodded. "What would Albus Dumbledore be willing to do to find him?"

Two pairs of eyes opened wide, quickly looking between their brother and the goblin. "He would do anything to get Harry back. Even disregard Harry's own preferences. He keeps sending him back to those Muggles after all, and he knows Harry hates it there."

"So you see the problem. If Albus Dumbledore thought controlling your business would help him control Harry he'd take it from you in a minute. We need to think of some way to relieve you of this debt."

Fred and George looked down at the bottom line. _'Auto-updating Balance: 70,000 Galleons'_ it said. There was no way they could come up with that kind of money. Not for a very long time.

"If I am reading the situation correctly Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore may soon be parting ways. May I ask which side you intend to aid?"

"Harry, of course, he's our friend! We will always take Harry's side."

"Than I have a proposition for you. Harry Potter has indeed disappeared and he will not be seen for many years. This, however, does not mean that he is gone. Sarek Snape will be starting Hogwarts this year."

"You mean…"

"Yes, Harry Potter will sell his share of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to Sarek Snape. Young mister Snape will also increase his monetary backing of the company by 70,000 Galleons which you will then borrow from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to pay off your debt. You will pay back the loan from your company. This will, Remove Albus Dumbledore's influence over you, as well as separate Harry Potter from the company. It will be best for all involved."

"But Harry…"

"Sarek Snape can sell his share back to Harry Potter when appropriate. The priority now is to prevent anyone from using Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to get to him."

"Bill?"

"I think it is for the best. Harry would want you free to pursue your own ideals. This will achieve that."

"We don't even know this Sarek Snape. He's a Snape!"

"I have met him. He is just a boy turning eleven in a few days, I think you'll like him. Perhaps your influence will improve the Snape disposition."

"That is our point! Have you ever seen Snape joke, laugh, anything?"

Griphook looked amused as he drew up the new contracts. It seemed Harry had three of the Weasleys on his side.

Thank you for reviewing. I appreciate your input and advice. CBeMe


	4. Who I Am

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created by JK Rawling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Thank you to _CrimsonReality, Jaid Ziaen, Japanese-jew, jumping-jo, risi, athenakitty, bandgsecurtiyaw, Griffindors, AeTeRa, angelkitty77, Mikee, zafaran, logi, Blue Werewolf Boy, Felinity, Barby-Black, writerlover101, _and_ Kateri1_… for reviewing and for your encouragement to continue this story. **I have placed review replies on the forum.** CBeMe

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Innocence Lost**

**By CBeMe**

**Chapter 3½**

**Who I Am**

Remus Lupin stared out the window into the back garden of Grimmauld Place, his thoughts deeply entwined in the memory of the conversation he had with Albus Dumbledore the night before. He'd had to refuse the headmasters polite offer of a lemon drop, his stomach still full from the large supper the Order had enjoyed while they discussed Harry's situation. During that supper their leader had left out and misled the group about some of the details surrounding Harry's disappearance, such as the fact the young man was a guest of Gringotts Bank and that was likely the reason for the increase in security at their London branch. The goblins took the reputation of one of the safest places in the wizarding world seriously. But slowly, surely the old man had convinced everyone, then Remus himself, that his assessment of the situation was correct and that only he could properly deal with the errant teenager when he was found and returned to his family.

After supper, sitting in the study at Grimmauld Place, Albus Dumbleldore and Remus Lupin discussed Sirius Blacks will among other things. Or more specifically how grateful Remus was for everything his mentor had done for him. The visit the headmaster had made to his parents soon after he was bitten with kind words and information on how to care for their young son. The opportunity to attend Hogwarts, no one had ever willingly allowed a werewolf anywhere near polite society before. The warning about the possibility of passing his curse onto any child he might have, Remus never wanted to see another go through the suffering he endured. The offer of odd jobs and a place to stay when he had nothing else, Remus would never be able to repay the old man's kindness.

Fingering his worn out robe Remus thought about the inheritance Sirius had left him. With one hundred thousand Galleons he would no longer have to worry, he could live like a human being, pay for the wolfsbane potion that eased his monthly transformations, perhaps even provide a safe place for Harry to live after he came of age and the protections Albus said he placed on Privet Drive failed. But, the headmaster informed him that he had been searching for the Potter's will since their deaths and had been unable to find it. Remus folded his hands in front of him and stared back into the garden. If Albus couldn't find the will then he had no hope, it was best not to concentrate on idle dreams.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Having retreated to his office at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore took the time to review the main players in the drama surrounding Harry's disappearance.

"Fawkes," he called to his pet.

His familiar had his back to him as he had so often these days. The handsome bird would only turn around when someone he approved of entered the office, much to Albus' annoyance. Most of his visitors were used to the odd behavior and Albus had managed to suppress any questions about his fitness by pointing out that a phoenix would not stay with a wizard they did not approve of. No one else needed to know how to bind a magical animal to a human, now did they? A phoenix's back was still a phoenix.

The meeting the previous evening had gone well. Queries about what was best for young Harry were satisfactorily answered, and his associates accepted the task of searching for the errant hero eagerly. Moody's opinion on the goblins could have been left out, but the paranoid Auror had been out of his control for many years, blast that flask!

Bill Weasley was another case entirely. His position at Gringotts Bank was valuable but also prevented him from joining the Order of the Phoenix, although he would help in the war against Voldemort. Albus had to walk a fine line, keeping information from the man while at the same time trying to obtain as many details about the goblins and their bank as possible. Unfortunately, Bill was notoriously tight lipped. Albus had failed to decipher any information about Harry's presence at Gringotts from him. His occlumency shields were even better than Snapes! But, as long as he informed his employers that Albus Dumbledore was working hard to overcome the wizarding world's prejudice toward them, he was worth keeping around.

His younger twin brothers had no such restrictions on their loyalty, yet they too had avoided joining the Order. Mrs. Weasley, after some gentle persuasion, had finally given her permission for them to join. The boys had thanked him for thinking of them, when he asked, but declined due to the amount of time they needed to put into their new business venture. Getting as many people as possible under his influence was imperative, especially now that his control over the Council of Lords had ended. He would have to be more convincing, if that little shop was going to be a nuisance, well there were ways of dealing with that.

Severus Snape, Potions Master, 'reformed' Death Eater, spy, and one of Albus Dumbledore's favorite projects. It had been so simple, the Snape family believed in giving their children a childhood free from the pressures they would face as adults, leaving eleven year old Severus amazingly innocent. Albus' previous interferences had involved orphans, now he had the opportunity to obtain a living family's titles, he would not allow it to go to waste. Severus was well ahead of his peers in his coursework, all of the Heirs were. But he had no understanding of politics and had not participated in any of the rituals that would one day permit him to bear the title 'Lord of Snape.' By the time the opening feast had ended, and the youngsters directed to their common rooms for the night, Severus Snape's future had been drastically changed. Now, as an adult, much to Albus' delight, Severus had no where else to turn. Even if he managed to one day break free from the headmaster's direction he could not return to his family and his reputation prevented him from joining wizarding society.

A warm glow from his earlier success settled in his stomach as Albus Dumbledore turned to his plans. They needed to be adjusted to account for Harry Potter leaving Privet Drive and his imminent return. Harry was the key to ultimate control of the wizarding world and Albus refused to allow that power to go to someone else. First step, prevent Lord Snape from learning the identity of his younger son.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry woke from his two hour nap, pushed aside the heavy fabric of the hangings surrounding his bed, and climbed out without noticing the silver bell on the nightstand. A great deal more alert than when he first arrived, he looked around the room curiously taking in the dresser, various decorative tables, and a few comfortable looking chairs sitting before a large stone fireplace. Through an archway he saw a large wood desk, the walls surrounding it filled with empty bookcases. If Harry thought this was odd he ignored it and turned instead to ponder a set of robes made from fine cloth, hanging on a dressing stand in front of the largest wardrobe he had ever seen, they looked to be his size. But they weren't his, so he pushed thoughts of changing out of the silk pajamas Penny had let him use aside in favor of climbing onto a cushioned bench and staring out over the extensive castle grounds below. Comfortably settled on the bench, gently petting Heros, who had perched on the arm of the bench, and avoiding disturbing the fuzzy throw at the other end, Harry reviewed the events of the summer hoping to find an answer to his present predicament.

It started when he returned to number 4 Privet Drive for the summer holiday. No, it started at the train station when his relatives were threatened by a few members of the Order of the Phoenix. Actually, the beginning would have to be the conversation he had with Professor Dumbledore in his office right after returning from the Department of Mysteries. It all started with a prophecy…

With difficulty, Harry dug out from under the weight of the emotions suffocating him when he thought of his Godfather, Sirius black, who had been killed just weeks before in a battle with the Dark Lord Voldemort. It was his fault. If only he had realized the vision was not real but a trap. If only Snape wasn't so mean. If only Dumbledore had told him what was going on instead of ignoring him. If only Sirius had fallen to the left instead of backwards through that stupid veil.

The explanation Dumbledore offered, along with his apology, was that he was an old man who sometimes makes mistakes but was doing what he considered best to protect Harry. His actions solely aimed at giving Harry as much time as possible before he would have to fulfill the prophecy. Kill or be killed, was the way the Headmaster explained it to his student.

The old man had gone on to detail why Harry must stay with his Aunt each summer. About the protections on Privet Drive that provided him a sanctuary from Voldemort. About how dangerous it was, not just for Harry but for those around him, for him to stay elsewhere. The hassle it caused when he visited the Weasleys and constant security issues when he was at Grimmauld Place. The Order had made the necessary adjustments but did Harry really want to put everyone out like that just for his own comfort?

He had shook his head 'no' of course he didn't want to cause anyone trouble and listened mournfully as the rules for his summer were laid out.

1.) He would go to his Aunts house and remain there for the entire summer.

2.) He would remain inside the house. No wandering.

3.) He would not send post to anyone except the Order.

4.) He would not be a burden on his friends, or anyone else.

It was at the train station, during the confrontation with the Dursleys that he learned of the three day rule. That he was required to send a letter to the Order every three days, he had planned to add notes to his friends to the envelopes so they could keep in touch.

His relatives had been furious when they finally arrived at the house. Harry was ordered out of the car and into the house, and then pushed up the stairs into his room where everything of a remotely magical nature was taken from him, including his wand. His Aunts softly muttered words _'Order, Dudley, Safety, Rules…_' reached Harry's ears. Hedwigs cage had been locked and the window boarded up as Harry sat on his bed, his overweight cousin, Dudley, standing over him leering while slamming his Smeltings stick into his hand.

"Like to see you get any post out of here now boy," his Uncle Vernon had sneered before taking his wife and son, leaving Harry alone in the locked room.

And so the countdown began, the Order had said they would check on him if they did not receive a letter every three days. Harry watched the light through a gap between the boards covering his window and used a broken stub of a pencil and a scrap of paper to keep track of the days. He shared the small sandwich and glass of water that was pushed through the flap at the bottom of the door once each day with Hedwig. When they were finished, he pushed the dishes and a bucket that had been left for his needs back out. The fourth day Harry was eager for the Order to arrive. The fifth day, excited. The sixth day, impatient. The seventh day, confused. On the eighth day the Dursleys realized that they had been the victims of an idle threat and their treatment of their nephew went sharply downhill.

He didn't know how much time had passed before Professor Snape had arrived, it seemed like forever. The threats from the Order had seemed comforting when they were given, there were supposedly members nearby guarding him at all times, why hadn't they come to help him? Why had Headmaster Dumbledore sent Snape with the letter from Gringotts? Nothing happened within the Order without Dumbledore's permission, yet the Headmaster seemed upset when he saw Harry at the will reading. Even seeing how ill Harry was he had wanted him to return to the Dursleys immediately. Only the goblins interference had prevented it.

Speaking of the will reading, why were there so many people there who had nothing to do with the proceedings? He recognized Neville Longbottom and some Slytherin, Zambini, if he remembered correctly. Headmaster Dumbledore, Moony and Tonks would have been invited but what of all the other people? The woman at Gringotts who claimed she was his mother had said that they were the Council of Lords. He still didn't know what exactly the Council of Lords was or did. And why did Sirius never tell him about Lordships or that he had chosen Harry as his heir.

The whole situation was aggravating. Even after Headmaster Dumbledore said that he would tell Harry everything it seemed that Harry was still in the dark. To make it worse his new 'family' (he still didn't have any proof) had decided to de-age him. Sirius' will had said that Lord Snape was trustworthy, but…

A soft 'pop' interrupted Harry's musings. "Master Sarek, you is awake! Why did you not summon Penny?" asked the house elf from earlier as she led him over to the robes he had noticed earlier. "Get dressed and I will take you to Master Snape."

Soon Harry was following Penny down a richly appointed hallway, portraits nodding somberly to him as he passed by. As they descended a glorious staircase Harry noticed a small group gathered at the bottom waiting for them. He recognized Lord Snape and Salena, but not the young girl. Soft blond waves cascaded over her shoulders and down her back while the most piercing blue eyes Harry had ever seen examined him curiously. The loud 'bang' of a boor slammed shut brought his attention to the new arrival.

"Severus, we have been waiting for you." Lord Snape greeted his eldest son. "Come over here with Sarek and meet your sister."

Black eyes narrowed into an unflattering glare, Severus stalked forward to examine the girl. "She does not look like a Snape," he sneered.

"Sarena was adopted, Severus. Are you not going to say hello?" chided Salena.

Giving a curt bow Severus greeted the child then stepped aside to watch what Sarek would do.

Following Severus' example, Harry gave a small bow then held out his hand. "I am pleased to meet you Sarena," he said.

"You must be Sarek," the girl answered, eagerly shaking his hand. "I was so happy when mother said you would be attending Hogwarts with me this year. I don't know anyone else who will be and I didn't want to be alone."

"Sarek and I need to talk. We will see you at supper," Lord Snape reminded his family and then showed his young son into his office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Severus Snape turned his attention back to the child standing next to his mother. With the girls' bright smile and cheerful disposition she looked like a Hufflepuff. He was seriously starting to question his decision to return.

It had been surprisingly easy to retrieve what he needed from Hogwarts. He had not seen any sign of the Headmaster during his short trip back to the school. A very good thing considering he had little time to waste and would have done whatever was necessary to prevent the old man from discovering his secret. Years of planning and scheming had finally paid off. He had purchased the final crystal just days before and had it safely hidden behind blood based protective wards in his private chambers.

Now he collected the crystal, hiding it beneath his cloak and securely fastening it to his body, just in case. He used one of the secret tunnels to escape the school and once free of the wards apparated to the outer boundary of Snape castle. Slowly he walked, using his wand to scan for the last location. He dug deep into the bedrock to settle the crystal, protecting it from detection by the ebb and flow of the earths own magic.

With each crystal costing two months pay, it had taken years of work to assemble enough to shield the grounds surrounding Snape Castle. For even with his disinheritance his father had not disowned him, there was one place he could always call home. Even through the influence of Albus' potion his Slytherin paranoia demanded that he secure a place to go should either of his masters decide they no longer needed him. After all, ambition is naught to a dead man.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry took the offered seat across a large mahogany desk from Lord Snape.

"Sarek…"

"My name is Harry," he reminded the Lord.

"You need to get used to being called Sarek. Yes, you are Harry Potter but you are also Sarek Snape and whatever Griphook and Glade chose to name you. Not to mention Black. We didn't do this to punish you or to make your life more difficult. It had to be done."

"Why am I your son now? I am nearly sixteen. the time that I might have needed parents is long gone."

Sendon leaned back in his chair and looked thoughtfully across the table at his young son. This was not going to be easy. "There are duties and responsibilities to being a Lord, Sarek. The Snape family has long had a tradition of waiting to formally confirm an Heir to the Snape Lordship until they were old enough to make their own decision to accept it. Usually just after their graduation from Hogwarts. Prior to his confirmation Severus chose to ally himself to the Dark Lord Voldemort. Such an alliance was incompatible with the Lordship of the Snape family, therefore Salena and I started trying for a second child. After much effort we were blessed with you. The dangers were great. Whoever had stolen Severus from us, we had no doubt would attempt to obtain control of you as well. Your mother was not as young as she once was, we could not have other children. You were our last hope. So, we did what has not been done in the entire recorded history of our family. We started the rituals that would one day permit you to become the Lord of Snape minutes after your birth and followed them with as many protective measures as we knew of. Then we took the final step to ensure your safety. We sent you away. We did not want to Sarek. We had to. Your survival was more important than my or your mother's feelings.

"Penny was to deliver you to an appropriate wizarding family. I asked her earlier today, she said that she followed your owl and he led her to the Potters. I cannot tell you why they chose to accept you for I do not know. But I do know that they managed to adopt you without disturbing your rights to the Snape line. They knew who you were Sarek. They added you to their family and made you their heir knowing that you would one day claim the Lordship of Snape. They wanted you to have both. Perhaps they knew more that I did. Maybe they knew that a second duel Lord was needed to rebalance the Council of Lords. I don't know.

"They added their own protections as well. The goblin adoption was pure genius. And Sirius' will, that locked all your assets down and sent you to meet both the goblins and me. Cleverly worded, I did not realize Black was that smart. No one would suspect from reading the will that you were being directed toward your last living parents.

"Understand this Sarek. None of your parents have been trying to take you away form the others. Even though we may never have met we all love you and have the same goal, your survival. It is simply that as our previous arrangements have not been sufficient more drastic action has had to be taken."

Harry sighed, "So I am Sarek Snape. what happens now? I have already done first through fifth years at Hogwarts. I do not want to attend all of those classes over again."

"As it happens it is not unusual for children from prominent families to be ahead of their classes. We will simply tell the truth, that you have undergone extensive home tutorial. You will be receiving training this summer. Your advanced knowledge will be proven by sitting both the OWL and NEWT exams before the beginning of the school year. If there are any objections we will state that should you manage to complete the Hogwarts curriculum early we will arrange an apprenticeship for you. Most likely in Potions, Severus is the only Professor we can trust at the moment, but that could change."

"Could you please explain to me what the Council of Lords is?"

"Not today, it is time for supper and you are not yet well. It would be best for you to rest for the rest of the evening. You will learn about the Council and many other things in you summer lessons."

Sarek sat across from Severus and between Sendon and Sarena at the supper table. Tired from his long day he paid little attention to his mother and sister as they planned his eleventh birthday party. Before he managed to plant his face in his plate Penny returned to take him back to bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**PLEASE HELP:** This is the end of the first part of the story. The stage has been set. Please, either on the forums or in your review, ask plot questions so I know if there are any major holes that I need to fix before moving on. If everyone is asking the right questions then, Hurray!

Thank you for reviewing. I appreciate your input and advice. CBeMe


End file.
